Conventionally, vibration isolation devices such as that described, for example, in the below-mentioned Patent Document 1 are known. This vibration isolation device comprises a first mounting member connected to one of a vibration generating portion and a vibration receiving portion, and a second mounting member connected to the other; an elastic body that is disposed between the mounting members; and a stopper elastic body having a stopper surface which is disposed on either one of opposing surfaces that oppose each other, respectively on the first mounting member and the second mounting member, and which faces the other surface so as to be capable of coining into contact therewith.
In this vibration isolation device, a load is applied in an opposition direction in which the opposing surfaces of the first mounting member and the second mounting member oppose each other, and when the first mounting member and the second mounting member move relative to each other in the opposition direction, the stopper surface of the stopper elastic body comes into contact with the opposing surface opposing that stopper surface, and relative movement between the mounting members is restricted.